Mission management and command and control systems provide control of asset platforms in a mission setting to enable execution of a mission. A mission may be a civilian mission, military mission, or combination thereof. In the case of a military mission, asset platforms may include unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs), unmanned ground vehicles (UGVs), unmanned underwater vehicles (UUVs), satellites, etc. The type of control provided includes various tasking and deploying commands and various resource planning and scheduling commands, in addition to other mission specific directing of the one or more asset platforms.
Typical mission management systems are often specific to a single domain or capability and require extensive customization based on the customer and/or the particular mission. The typical systems often require complex hardware and/or software that is unique to the asset platform being tasked and deployed. Separate hardware and/or software is required for the control of a different asset platform.
Consequently, typical mission management systems are often architecturally difficult to reuse or extend, and often allow only for operations to occur at a low level such as vehicle control rather than at a high mission execution level. These systems are specific to a single domain, capability, or asset platform and lack interoperability within and between domains, capabilities and/or resources. As a result, such systems are often costly and development intensive, and are not responsive to a dynamic tempo of modern strategic and tactical missions having changing conditions and numerous heterogeneous resources available to support the problem.